Bella's Night
by KRay Cullen
Summary: ONE SHOT: I am not that good with Summaries so this is a one shot with Bella as the Dominant instead of Edward. Please read and review. Rated M for the lemony goodness! :


**So this is the first one I have posted and I hope that you all like it...I have only read stories with Edward as the Dominant and I wondered what it would be like if Bella was the Dom so here it is...I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters...they just do bad things in my mind! Hahaha**

**Ok so here goes nothing...**

He was late…it pissed me off when he was late and for many reasons. There was a point to him arriving precisely on time, 6:00 on the dot. Not one minute before and not one minute after. I stood in my bedroom window looking out into the driveway until I saw the lights of his silver Volvo pulling into the long drive. I had wanted to play an hour ago when I called him and told him to be here at exactly six and now it was...6:17. I hated punishing him but he would pay dearly for this one.

I cleared my throat and tried to push my anger down as I walked out of the room and went to stand in the foyer and wait on him. He was nearly panting when he shoved the door open and dropped to his knees in front of me. He must have left his clothes in the car because he knelt before me in nothing but his leather cuff bracelet. His body was like a defined Greek god's. He was a beautiful man and I had told him so several times but tonight would not be a night of compliments. He was late and I was pissed. I didn't however pass up the opportunity to examine him fully. His muscles in his abdomen were ripped and cut out into one of the most intoxicating chests I had ever seen. And the V that dipped low in his stomach down to his fully erect cock did things to me that I would never admit. Once, after I first met Edward I thought about switching it up a little…let him take control for one night but no. That body is mine and I am going to do with it as I please, not the other way around.

"You're," I looked to the clock above the back of the couch in the living room and back to Edward. "exactly nineteen minutes late."

"Mistress I can explain…" He started but I stood straighter and pulled the whip down from my shoulder to snap it across the marble floor beside of him.

"Did I give you permission to speak to me Edward?" He didn't answer this time…that was one area he always faulted in, speaking out of turn.

"Edward I had so looked forward to the amazing night we would be having together but now it looks like I am the only that will be having an amazing night." I saw his shoulders slump as he released a heavy sigh. He knew what that meant.

"Now…" I rolled the whip back up and held it tight in my hand. "Why were you late…you may speak."  
"There was bad traffic on the freeway Mistress." He replied and still didn't take those handsome green eyes off of the floor.

"And that stopped you why?" I asked him sincerely. "Did you not leave early enough? I called an hour ago Edward, that should have been plenty of time."

He sighed and nodded before softly muttering, "I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked again wanting to hear him loud and clear. I have told him before that he may apologize at anytime without my permission unless told not too, only because I want him to realize that if he is having to apologize then he is to blame.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." He said louder this time.

I sighed and walked around him to shut the door that he hadn't bothered to close when he entered. "This is a house Edward, not a barn. We do not leave doors standing wide open in the middle of winter, unless you would like your mistress to get sick."

He said nothing but remained completely still as he knelt on his knees his back facing me now.

I walked behind him and ran the edge of the whip down his back as I spoke, "Edward as your punishment…your hands will not be allowed to touch me all evening. You are not worthy of my body if you cannot obey a simple request. Do you understand? Speak to me."

"Yes Mistress." He replied swiftly but I heard the bitter tone in his voice. He hated that punishment but I didn't want to physically hurt him and this would hurt a lot worse…

"Why are you being punished Edward?" I asked him and continued to run the tip of the leather strap up and down his smooth muscular back.

"Because I didn't obey you…I was late and was therefore not able to serve you as you please."

I smiled at his response and walked to stand in front of him slowly. I knew that he liked the way my stiletto heels clicked on the marble floor.

"Look at me Edward." I said and stood straight above him.

He slowly rolled his head back until our eyes met. I smiled only because I couldn't help the complete joy that overtook me when I looked into his eyes…or when I looked at him period. I saw the smile in his eyes but he didn't dare let it cross his lips. Good boy…

"I am terribly disappointed about your punishment." I said to him in sincerity. He held perfectly still and wouldn't let his eyes move from mine.

Finally I sighed and stood up even straighter as I studied his kneeling position. I tossed the whip towards the living room and realized that I wasn't going to be able to wait to move to the playroom.

"Sit on your ass Edward, and place your hands on the floor behind your back." I watched as he did exactly like I had told him and I saw just how hard he was. It was very tempting to not lower myself to his awaiting dick and just give us both the pleasure that we so badly needed. But I resisted. "Now tilt your head back and look at the ceiling."

When he had done like I asked I walked forward and straddled his face putting my wet pussy right above his lips. The outfit that I wore was only a corset that left my crotch completely bare and a good portion of my boobs hanging free. It was my favorite one…

"Lick Edward." I commanded and immediately felt his tongue against me in the most delicious way. He started to moan but I shot him another command. "In silence."

He silenced his moans and spent the next fifteen minutes feasting on me until I thought I could certainly take no more. I had already cum twice and as the third orgasm approached I didn't know if my legs would stand up so I reluctantly told him to stop.

When I moved away from him, his face was still tilted towards the ceiling and I knew that he would sit there like that the entire night if I told him to. It would be a nice decoration for the foyer…an Edward piece to add to my art collection would be magnificent. If he looked just like that…erect and ready for me…I could stop by anytime that I needed him and just use him for my pleasure and his.

"You look so beautiful sitting in my floor like that Edward." I said aloud because it was certainly the truth. "I could leave you there as a decoration and think nothing of it…other than the fact that I would want to ravage your body every time I walked by."

I saw his cock twitch in anticipation and decided not to leave him there…he might cum on the marble and that wouldn't be good at all.

"Go relieve yourself Edward in the guest bathroom and meet me in the playroom in fifteen minutes."

I watched as he smoothly lept to his feet and waltzed out of the foyer as if nothing was more natural. I spent the next fifteen minutes in my room preparing myself for what we would do. I had originally wanted to bind him but now that he had his rule to not touch me for the evening in place that didn't seem as appealing. Then the idea of him dominating me made my whole body tingle in anticipation. And not dominating me in the way that I am his Dominant…but taking me from behind at exactly the rhythm that I wanted. When I heard the playroom door shut I quickly walked out of my room and into the room to join him.

He was kneeling just like he had been doing downstairs with his eyes closed, his fists at his side and his head towards the floor. Already it looked as if he was getting hard again.

I tisked him and said, "Enough is never enough is it Edward."

I smiled when I thought about what his reaction would be when I would tell him that I wanted him in my ass. I'm sure his cock will get ready to cum in a matter of seconds. I just stood there again and admired his body as I thought about him inside of me in anyway form or fashion. I glanced around the room after a moment and saw the stepping stool sitting in the corner. I guess I could give him a little relief before I completely drive him wild.

I moved the stool over to the wall and turned to Edward. "Edward go stand on the stool with your cock facing me."

He rose to his feet swiftly and went to stand like he had been told. His back was against the wall and his cock was protruding even further now…he knew what was about to happen and it apparently made him excited.

When he was in place I walked over and kissed the head of his cock, as it was right at the level of my lips. In the beginning of our time I had told Edward that I bend down to no one and in order for me to please him with my mouth he would simply stand on a stool so that I could reach him easier. I looked up into his eyes through my lashes as I let my hand stroke his cock slightly. I waited until that moan that he always releases when I touch him. There it was…a deep resounding moan that echoed all the way through his chest. It was as sexy as hell.

I clenched my thighs together for some kind of friction and then said, "Edward…remember that you are not to touch me at all. Nod if you understand."

He nodded with his eyes closed and I saw his hands fist so tightly that his knuckles blanched. I kneaded the back of his hands with my palms and added, "Relax."

He sighed and seemed to relax lightly but his hands tightened even more. I just shrugged lightly and put all of my focus on his dick. Taking him fully into my mouth I heard him bite back a moan when he hit the back of my throat. I loved hearing him make that noise. I took him in deeply several times and enjoyed the feel of him hit the back of my throat as I scraped my teeth across him slightly, just enough to drive him wild. He thrust his hips forward once and I shoved my arm across his stomach right below his belly button and pulled back.

"My pace Edward…we will always go at my pace." I didn't wait for a response because I knew that he understood me so I sucked the tip of his dick into my mouth and played around with it for a few minutes until I decided that I had had enough of him in my mouth. I wanted him in many other places.

"Kneel." I said, stepping to the side watching him kneel directly below the step. He was so good at listening to what he was told. "Face the step, about two feet away from it."

Once again he did as he was told and when he was facing the stool I knelt down in front of him and hit his cock with my ass as I squeezed between him and the stool. Putting my feet on either side of his body I held my arms straight out and turned my head to him.  
"Remove my corset please." I tacked on please because I thought that it was needed at the moment. Normally I don't ask…I just command.

His hands expertly undid the ties on the back of my corset and without my even having to say it his hands didn't touch my skin once. He was amazing…When all the straps were undone I pulled the black lacey fabric away from my body and left myself naked in front of him. I was about to ask him to touch me but remembered that I had told him he wasn't allowed. This would really add to his punishment and maybe he will think next time before he shows up late.

"Now Edward you will listen to me as I touch myself, since you are not privileged enough to do it for me." He said nothing as I traced down my breasts and pinched their harden edges which made my breath leave me momentarily. I ran my hands on down my sides and between my legs to rub the tense bundle of nerves through the wetness. I was so ready for him to take me.

I finally couldn't take anymore and I bent over leaning my chest against the stool and saying, "Edward…you are to stick you cock into my pussy until I cum, but you will hold yours. Then when I have had an orgasm and you are told to do so you are to place your cock into my ass but neither time will you move. I move on you…do you understand?"

He almost hesitated but stuttered out a quick, "Y-yes…Mi-stress."

"Good." I said and nodded for him to go on. He placed his cock right at the tip of my entrance before moving his hands to grip the edge of the stool so that he could hold himself in place.

With a slight groan I leaned back until he was fully sheathed inside of me and even then I didn't move, I held still and let the feeling of him course through my veins. He felt so amazing inside of me and I wanted to spend the rest of my life just like this. After several moments I leaned back forward and slowly rammed back against him. I wanted this part to build and build so that when he entered my ass he would have to beg me to cum. I moved back and forth ever so slightly and watched as his fists clenched and unclenched against the railing of the small stool.

I knew he was holding words back and I didn't want him to do that. "Speak Edward…"

"Oh fuck!" Was the first phrase out of his mouth followed by a loud groan, I hummed myself. Hearing him say just dirty things made me get even closer to orgasm. I picked up my movements a little and began thrusting back into him a little harder.

"More Edward." I commanded and reached up to pull my hair to the side of my neck.

"Oh shit…that feels good. I love your tight pussy on my cock Mistress." He said roughly making me moan again as I thrust back even harder.

"Pull my hair Edward." I said and pushed it back on my back again he grabbed a handful without even touching my skin and jerked it back roughly causing me to gasp for air.

"Yes…that feels good." I said and thrust back even harder. It was close I could feel it. Edward gave my hair another tug and I felt him twitch inside of me and I nearly lost it right then. "Don't you dare release inside of me."

"No Mistress." He said through his teeth and I could imagine the strained look on his face.

"Uh…" I moaned and threw my head back as I continued to screw him. The head of his cock was pushing into my g-spot shoving me closer every single second. "That's good…pull it harder Edward."

He jerked back on my hair making me moan as my back snapped against the orgasm that rushed through my body. Damn that felt so fucking good!

"Ungh!" I nearly screamed as I thrust against him again. When the orgasm faded I leaned forward and felt Edward pull at his cock so that he could put it against my back entrance.

He pushed the tip in and waited on me to do anything else. "Edward does it excite you to be in my ass?"

"Yes, Mistress. It excites me greatly." He said through layers of thick excitement. So without any further a due I slammed back against him roughly and felt him tug my hair as hard as he ever had as a loud groan escaped his chest. I moaned at the feel of him inside of me and immediately began rocking back and forth on his hard cock. He was groaning and jerking at my hair with one hand while his other was still fisted around the side of the stool. He was trying his best not to touch me…I could see that much.

I rocked back and forth, back and forth, loving the pressure. I leaned all my weight to one side and shoved my hand between my legs and into my wet opening pushing against my insides hoping for another orgasm. When I slammed back against Edward he groaned loudly, he was getting closer.

"Can you feel my fingers?" I asked him and rubbed myself harder feeling the push and pull of his cock in and out of me.

"Yes Mistress…" He said through gritted teeth and jerked my hair again.

"Does it make you want to cum?" I asked with the waves of my next orgasm crashing against me.

"Yes…" He almost whined before adding, "Mistress."  
"When I cum you may cum as well." I said and started literally rocking back and forth against him and rubbing myself just as hard. I gasped loudly as I finally felt the waves crash over me and Edward shot his seed into me with a loud groan. I continued to rock back and forth against him until I heard his sigh of contentment. I wanted to make sure that he was fully done…I didn't want to deprive him of anything.

I sighed loudly and pulled away from him before standing to my feet slowly. He stayed where he was at and stared at the floor until I told him otherwise.

I took several calming breaths before I said, "Clean up and meet me in my room in thirty minutes."

I turned and walked out of the room headed straight for the shower. Exactly thirty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward stretched out on the bed with a slow lazy grin on his lips.

His eyes were closed and he was apparently off in his own little world because he didn't know I had approached until I straddled his waist and put a soft kiss on his lips. His fingers fisted in my hair and I moaned as he pulled me closer to him so that he could deepen the kiss. He moaned as I rocked against his already bulging cock.

"You just can't get enough can you?" I asked him when his lips started down my neck.

He groaned and shook his head before pulling my towel away from my body and kissing along my chest.

"How dare you take your body away from me." He said and bit at my nipples making my eyes roll back in my head.

I moaned before replying, "How dare you be late."

"Touche." He said and let go of my face so that I could look into his eyes.

He was smiling slowly and I couldn't help but to smile back at him. "Just because I am your wife now doesn't mean that I am no longer your Dom Edward."

"I know." He said with a nod and a slight grin.

"And just because we only play a few hours every other night doesn't mean that you can let things slide." I said again, trying to hold onto my thought process. I was getting to a point but I had already lost the point when his fingers slipped into my wet folds and he stroked me softly.

"I know, love…I know, and I truly am sorry but I really did get stuck in traffic." He said smilingly and already I was gone. His fingers were twisting up inside of me and I couldn't help but to thrust against his hand.

"That feels good." I hummed out and threw my head back as he drove deeper.

"Not as good as this." He said and jerked his hand away before lifting my hips and sliding me down onto his hard cock.

I groaned and rocked against him for several seconds. He hummed and before I even realized it, he rolled over and pinned me underneath his immaculate body before he made love to me half of the night.

**So I hoped that you like it? I am really nervous about your responses so go gentle on me but please review whether you liked it or not and hopefully I will have something new up soon. Thanks!**

****K-Ray****


End file.
